


Home Delivery

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Hook-Up, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: FromTumblr Promptsent to me by Mephistopholes!This was not the delivery Stiles had expected!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	Home Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whatsa_stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsa_stiles/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [Toooldforfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toooldforfanfics/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/sAIsgCA)

Stiles looked down at his mac and cheese, trying to decide if he had the energy to get up and find something else to eat. With a heavy sigh, he realised that his Friday night ennui extended to food – the kitchen was too far away. To his side was a bottle of orange soda left over from the halloween party he had held and he was pretty sure it was flat. 

Grabbing his cell, he scrolled desultorily through the various screens before a notification popped up. Oh, this could be handy. Giving himself no time to think, his fingers flew over the keypad.

> _Whatsa_Stiles_
> 
> hello, I see you’re 102 feet away and I have a proposition for you. I’m currently eating mac and cheese out of the container it was cooked in and I want something to drink. All I have in my apartment rn is orange soda left over from halloween – which, ew, does not go with mac and cheese fyi and I don’t want to drink that. SO…. If you go to 7/11 and get me a double gulp horchata and bring it to my apartment I’ll blow you! No 728 if you’re gonna come through for me

Pleased with the tone he had attained, he tossed his cell onto the sofa next to him, took another bite of his mac and cheese and settled back down to the latest episode of Prodigal Son, trying to decide whether it made him weird that he’d rather bone Dr Whitley than Malcolm.

* * *

He wasn’t in the mood for sushi. In fact, if he was being honest, he wasn’t in the mood for anything he had in the apartment. His nephew really was the worst host – inviting him to stay and then going out with his friends.

The chime of his phone made him curse and he contemplated ignoring it. Unfortunately, the whole point of him being in the city was to handle business – he could hardly do that if he ignored people trying to contact him. With a heavy sigh, Peter unlocked his cell and read the message that had popped up.

He read it twice before realising that it was from a dating/hook up app Isaac had loaded onto his phone for a joke, then he found himself smiling. Despite himself, he was intrigued – this was someone who not only knew what they wanted but was absolutely straight forward about it. He could appreciate that – he had had more than enough of double-speak during his working day. 

He couldn’t recall Derek talking about anyone in the apartment building being of interest, but he and his nephew did not share the same taste – fortunately. He would have killed Derek’s latest paramour, Jackson, in a heartbeat simply because his arrogance grated against Peter’s own. 

But this – this he could get behind.

* * *

The knock on the door was just in time for the last part of the episode and wiping his hands down his flannel pyjama pants, Stiles made his way over to the door. Opening it without checking (his father would kill him for doing that), his mouth dropped open when he saw the man standing there.

Tall, dark and handsome didn’t cut it as a description: he had what looked like beautifully soft lips, blue eyes that twinkled with mischief, and the suit pants and jacket he was wearing gave him an air of sophistication that Stiles was not used to dealing with daily. 

Before he could speak, the sexy apparition held up his hand which held what looked very much like a double gulp horchata and smiled at him.

“You’re not Derek,” he blurted out, running his hand through his hair and wishing he wasn’t in Friday night slumming clothes.

“Well if you’d rather I left – “

“No! I mean, I didn’t mean that – I just – “

“Do you have a prior arrangement with Derek? Whereby for the price of a horchata – “

“Oh no! That was a joke! I wasn’t expecting – I mean, hi!” Stiles knew he was blushing but couldn’t bring himself to care. “Derek’s a friend and is used to my unusual requests for sustenance and libations!”

“Ah, well that’s good to know.” He looked Stiles up and down, appearing to approve of what he saw despite Stiles’ less than elegant attire. “I’m Peter and I do believe I’ve paid the price of admission,” the man said, holding the drink out and smiling in a way that made Stiles’ toes curl and various parts of his anatomy perk up and take notice. Grinning, Stiles pulled the door completely open and stepped aside, inviting the enticing stranger into his apartment.

“Can I have my horchata first?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to write a few more fills for my Stories A - Z table and gift them today!
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x


End file.
